1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to redundant array of independent disk (RAID) cards, and particularly to a server and a method for managing the RAID cards.
2. Description of Related Arts
Presently, if a physical layer (PHY) chip of a RAID card malfunctions, the entire RAID card may need to be replaced. In this situation, data stored in the RAID card may be lost or damaged.